


GSR:Post Finale

by OutlawGrillows220



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlawGrillows220/pseuds/OutlawGrillows220
Summary: Just my ramblings for  my best friend!  let me  know if I should keep  going!  Love you Val! xo ~Thank you laura for helping!





	GSR:Post Finale

_Life on their boat was interesting. Sara really didn’t love the close living quarters, but she was with her husband, and that’s what really mattered. Gil understood that she’d sacrificed a lot for him, from living in a confined space to losing out on a possible promotion that went to Catherine Willows, instead._  

_ “Well, Sara,” Gil began, running a hand gently up her side. _

 

_ “Yes, Sweetie?” she said, biting her lip. _

 

_ “What if I told you I found a place for us to live that doesn’t involve a boat?” _

 

_ Sara lit up.  _

 

_ “I’m listening,” she said, making Gil chuckle.  _

 

_ “How does Rome sound?” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. _

 

_ “Oh my goodness!” Sara exclaimed. “Yes! Yes, please!” _

 

_ “I’m glad to hear you say that,” Gil grinned.  _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ A few weeks later, they arrived in Rome. Sara and Gil enjoyed several days of sightseeing and indulging in too much pasta before deciding it was time to settle down.  _

_ “Good morning, Mrs. Grisson,” Gil said one morning, handing his wife the vegan breakfast he’d prepared. _

_ “Hey, stranger,” she joked. “It’s nice to have some space between us. Being on a fishing boat didn’t leave much me time.” She paused, taking a bite of her breakfast. “Hey. You love me, right?” _

_ “Of course I do,” Gil replied. “Is something wrong, Sara?” _

_ “I have to tell you something,” Sara said, pausing to take a deep breath. “I think I’m pregnant.”  _

_ “You are?” _

_ He looked so bewildered she couldn’t help but smile. _

_ “I’ve taken home tests,” she replied, “And my body tells me that I am. I’ve just not been able to see a doctor to confirm.” _

_ Gil leaned over to kiss her before helping her to stand. _

_ “I’m not incapable yet, sir,” Sara chuckled, his sheepish expression making her laugh. “You’re too cute,” she said before kissing his cheek. _

 

_~~  END TBC_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> reviews make me smile!


End file.
